endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Type 026
Lots of islands and coastline also means that there are lots of littoral areas to defend. This also means that the IPC would need a large light missile-boat/ corvette fleet to patrol and defend its massive littoral ocean. The IPC turned to a Taiwanese design of the pre-crisis era, made some significant modifications, and threw it into mass production. Type: Missile Boat Internal designation: Anti-ship Corvette Class Leader: Wang Chu Displacement: 3,000 Tons Number: 400 in 2033 Purpose The Type 026 is designed to carry out anti-ship, anti-piracy, anti-smuggling roles, while it is also required to defend itself against airborne threats. Capacity One Scout UAV equipped with an E/O sensor suite can be deployed from the rear vertical operations deck. The Wang-class can also deploy and recover four inflatable rubber boats carrying a squad of Marines each. Anti-Surface Suite A dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 026 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. M2 .50 Cal. HMG (4) To provide ample firepower against small boats, the Wang-class carries four M2 .50 cal. HMGs, two mounted in front of the bridge, two mounted on the railing of the vertical operations deck. Shung-Feng VII (16) The Wang-class mounts sixteen Shung-Feng VII anti-ship missiles. The Shung-Feng VII AShM is a supersonic (Mach 3) active-radar homing ECCM and ECM equipped submunition launcher. It can deploy five Chwei-I guided missiles, which in turn spew four Triple-HEAT ATGMs each. Which means, if you can't stop it before it deploys its Chwei-Is at 20 km, you will suddenly have to face twenty-six individual projectiles coming your way. Makes life for your CIWS array difficult. Anti-Air Suite A dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 026 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. Katana AAM (9) Type 026s have a cold-launch system for a 3-by-3 array of Katana AAMs. Each Katana is IR-guided, provided with an excellent Japanese ECCM system, and can blast virtually any aircraft out of the sky with its 100lb blast-fragmentation warhead. It can fly at speeds of Mach 4 and strike targets up to 28 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite The Anti-Submarine business is handed over to the Type 023 Chuang-class Anti-submarine Corvette, which translates into the fact that the Type 026 mounts absolutely no SONAR systems. Upgrades A) Scout UCAV To provide defense against incoming torpedoes, the Scout UAV can be outfitted with a specialized dipping MAD and a humble array of four 25lb field-programmable depth charges. This provides the Type 026 with the most basic of anti-submarine defense, allowing it to intercept incoming torpdoes. Protection Being close to land the Wang-class comes under autocannon fire and ramming boats far more than ocean-going compatriots. Therefore, it is protected by a layer of fiberglass with Ceramic inserts to prevent anything as large as a 25mm APFSDS shell out of the ship's interior. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. The Type 026 also has the RCS of a speedboat and is as quiet as a submarine. ACIWS (1) The Wang-class carries a bow-mounted ACIWS system. The Asian Close-In Weapons System is a stealth-treated Phalanx-pattern CIWS, with the same weapons layout: X-band and Ku-band radar tower above the gun, but the gun is changed to a deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun. This provides the ACIWS with much more firepower, able to hit targets harder and farther away. It can pump out 3,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from a 500-round magazine. Propulsion The Type 026 is driven by two Mitsubishi Heavy Industries KA-1086D gas turbine engines. This provides the 3,00 ton boat with a combined maximum output of 60 MW, more than enough to drive the twin screws at 40 knots and keep its sensor suite and weapons systems all fully operational. Category:Blog posts